


Wake Up

by HanHanTheGreat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, My First Work in This Fandom, i'm sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHanTheGreat/pseuds/HanHanTheGreat
Summary: Lincoln's not exactly a morning person. Then again, neither is Fitz. But on days like these, where they wake up together (early, which is the annoying part) and can't fall back to sleep, they just lie in each others company.It's short, I'm sorry.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and I'm doing a ship that literally has one other fic for it. You know what though, I think it's cute so I'm gonna write it.
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes it like 1AM I'm tired

These were some of the best days.

Waking up next to his boyfriend in their shared bed, not having to worry about getting up for work considering it was a saturday. Only downside to this whole thing was the fact that he was waking up, at 7AM, on a saturday. Who wakes up that early on a Saturday when they have nothing to do?

Them, apparently.

Lincoln was already awake, Fitz could tell by how he was breathing. It was a lot lighter from when he was asleep. When he was asleep, his breath got a little deeper. Not by alot, but Fitz could tell the difference.

"Mornin'," The smaller man shifted a little, so that he was pressed up more firmly against Lincoln with his head on the others chest. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. Just a few minutes. Thought about getting up, but then I'd miss out on this." Lincoln exclaimed, softly rubbing his hand through Fitz' hair.

"Mmm," Fitz hummed, leaning slightly into the touch. "Glad you stayed here, then."

"Me too."

Fitz slowly moved his head to look up at the tired eyes of his boyfriend.

"Though it looks like you could use some more sleep."

"I always look like this when I wake up. Besides, hard day yesterday. May kicked my ass during training, so everything's kinda sore right now." Lincoln smiled almost sheepishly.

"You're right. Sucks to be you." Fitz teased, and laughed some at Lincoln's mock hurt.

"Wow, how rude." He said, though he was smiling, too.

Fitz smile grew as he leaned in to press a short kiss to Lincoln's mouth.

"Love you."

"Love you, too, Leo."


End file.
